Just a Dream
by Aruna Hart
Summary: Elizabeth and Jane Bennet, Fitzwilliam Darcy, and Charles Bingley were living their fairytale ever after. That is until the night of their wedding when Elizabeth wakes up and realizes the whole love story was just a dream.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Bennet woke with a start. Dim moonlight streamed through the window onto the wooden planks of the floor. She looked around the room trying to make sense of the dark objects. Slowly they came into focus as her washstand and wardrobe.

But that couldn't be right, she thought to herself. It was her room alright, but her room at Longbourn, not Pemberley. Yesterday had been her wedding day. She and Darcy had driven from her father's house to her new home in Derbyshire. They had arrived late in the afternoon. Darcy had shown her to the sitting room, while he went to fetch a surprise for her. With a joyous smile on his face, he bounded from the room, promising to return in a moment.

Elizabeth seated herself in a soft chair by the window overlooking the marvelous sunset. The last thing she recalled before awaking just moments before was her eyelids growing heavy. Alarmed, she bolted from the bed, and hastily put on her dressing gown. Had Darcy found her asleep, and was angry? Had he changed his mind and brought her home? The questions were pouring through her mind quicker than she could process them.

Nothing made sense. Absentmindedly, she made her way to Jane's room. It was instinct. Ever since childhood, whenever she'd been afraid, it was to Jane who had provided her comfort. It didn't even occur to her that the room would be empty because Jane was now Mrs. Bingley.

The door creaked as Elizabeth slipped into the dark space that was her sister's private sanctuary. Her breathing echoed against the stone walls. A soft rumple of fabric and a low whisper meet her ears.

"Lizzie? Is that you? Are you alright?" Jane's voice asked. Elizabeth stopped dead, closing her eyes. Hearing her sister's concerned question was both surprising and heartbreaking. There was no way that Mr. Bingley would have also brought Jane home as well. It might have been a dream. A wonderful, but miserable dream. All the conversations, the trips, the people; none of it was real. It had been more vivid that anything she had ever experienced in her life. It had truly felt so very real, but it was all false.

Silent tears made their way down Elizabeth's cheeks. She couldn't speak through the lump that had settled in her throat. Nearly running, she jumped into Jane's bed and snuggled close to her sister almost afraid to let go, as if Jane would disappear as well.

"Elizabeth! What's wrong?" Jane was frightened. She had never seen Lizzie like this before. Something terrible must have happened.

Lizzie's muffled breath came in sobs. "Nightmare," Jane finally was able to make out after a few minutes. Relived that nothing major had happened, Jane still felt horrible for her sister. Elizabeth was not scared of much, therefore she must have had a very bad dream.

After over an hour of nearly hysterical sobs, Elizabeth fell into a fitful sleep. Jane still wondered at the contents of the it must have been very distressing. She pondered her thoughts a little more, and then too fell asleep.

The next morning Jane awakened before Elizabeth. Careful to not disturb her bedfellow, the young woman rose and went to the washstand. It was late summer, and the mornings were still warm. The water felt blissful reviving against her skin as she quietly splashed it over her face.

A pair of warm brown eyes greeted her as she turned back to the bed. Elizabeth was sitting up, looking at her with uncertainly.

"I did not mean to wake you Lizzie. What happed last night?" Jane sat on the edge of the bed and reached for her sister's hands.

"Oh Jane, I had the most beautiful dream." Elizabeth began.

"My dear Lizzie, if it were so lovely, what had you so distressed?"

"I woke up and it realized it was not real. We were all there. Netherfield Park had been taken by a wealthy young man, and you and he fell in love. But, his rich companion was disagreeable and separated his friend from you. Then, Papa's heir came and tried to marry me. He was very unpleasant and I refuse, and he married Charlotte instead. Then, Wickham came and deceived us all, telling us how bad Mr. Bingley's… Bingley's the man you loved… anyway telling us how bad Mr. Bingley's friend Mr. Darcy was…"

Jane piped in, "Darcy was the disagreeable friend of my lover?"

Elizabeth nodded, "You went to London with our Aunt Gardiner, and I went with the Lucas's to visit Charlotte. While visiting there, I met Lady Catherine a very conceited woman whom happened to be Darcy's aunt. Darcy was there too, and he eventually asked me to marry him. I refused because it was a dreadful proposal and I believed him to be unscrupulous in his behavior."

She paused a moment to drink a little water from the glass by Jane's bed and then continued. "But, I was wrong. He wrote me a letter telling me about Wickham's ungentlemanly behavior and actions towards Darcy's sister. When I told you we agreed to keep secret this knowledge."

"Why would we do that, when it might prevent such an occurrence from happening again to one of our acquaintances?" Jane questioned.

"Because Wickham's departure was not far off, and the information disclosed in the letter had not been approved for public dispersal."

Jane nodded her head. "I understand that reasoning," she agreed.

"We came home and our Uncle and Aunt Gardiner took me with them on a tour. We visited many great houses including Pemberley, which was owned by Darcy." Seeing Jane's surprised face she added, "We'd been told he was not home, nor was due there for several days. My opinion of him had started to change, and the housekeeper only added to this transformation with her praise of him. Unexpectedly, he arrived. At first, I was ashamed, but he made me feel so welcome. He invited us to meet his sister, and my uncle to go fishing. He seemed much kinder than the last time we had met."

"Which was when he proposed." Jane was caught up in the story now.

"The next day, he brought his sister to meet me, and also Bingley. We were to have supper, but a letter with the most distressing news arrived from you. Papa had let Lydia, at Mama's insistence, travel with Colonel Foster to Brighton. While there she and Wickham had met again, and the two had run away together."

Jane gasped. "Surely Lydia wouldn't be so foolish!"

"Ah, but she was. Worse yet, they did not get married, but were living in London as man and wife. I and our relations left straight away for home. But Darcy had been there when I related the news. I was sure he would never speak to us again for the shame.

But I was wrong. He went to Town and discovered their location, and made them marry. All this he did in secret, using our uncle as his disguise so that our father may not ever know the debt owed. Then, he persuaded Bingley to come back and profess his love for you.

It was not long after when Lady Catherine, hearing rumors that I too should wed to none other than her nephew, came to disapprove of such a union. This had the opposite effect she intended, because Darcy then came and professed his love for me. You and I were wed together at the chapel. Your residence was Netherfield Park, and I was to be mistress of Pemberley. That was when I woke." Elizabeth sighed.

"I can understand your distress. To be so extraordinarily happy, and then realize it had never happened must be upsetting indeed.

"Thank you for understanding, Jane."

"Oh Lizzie, you owe me nothing. It is all our wish to be happily situated in life. With a future as uncertain as ours, it is nice to dream and hope. Come we must get ready. Mama will question if we are late to breakfast."

It was an unspoken confidence between the sisters. They shared many things between one another that never were passed on to another soul. And while Elizabeth was good friends with Charlotte Lucas, she was best friends with Jane.

The morning passed by quietly. If anyone had heard Lizzie the previous night, no questions were asked about the incident. After the noontime meal, Mrs. Bennet and the youngest girls started towards Meryton, while the two eldest sisters took a turn about the small park attached to the side of Longbourn. They walked slowly, enjoying the September breeze. Strong woven baskets were looped over their arms filled with flowers and other foliage the sisters thought might transform into pretty arraignments for the sitting room. Lizzie had just reached forward to pick a red apple, when she saw her mother running quickly up the path.

"Jane, look!" Lizzie motioned towards Mrs. Bennet.

"I wonder whatever could be the matter?" Jane questioned. "We'd better go and see."

The two hastily followed their mother's footsteps. Inside, there was a scuffling of boots on the floor and wraps being thrown on the side table. Mrs. Bennet was making straight for her husband's library.

"Kitty what has happened?" Cried Jane.

"You'll never guess," giggled Lydia answered in her sister's stead. "We were just come back from Meryton when we heard the news…" Elizabeth shushed her. Their mother had entered the library, leaving the door opened. The five crept forward to hear better.

"My dear Mr. Bennet," she began calmly, though with a hint of excitement, "have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened, as her father answered that he had not heard the news.

"But it is," Mrs. Bennet responded, "for Mrs. Long has just been here, and she told me all about it."

Their father made no answer.

"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" she cried impatiently. All five girls vigorously shook their heads yes.

"You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it."

Elizabeth had an odd feeling as he mother began.

"Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune form the north of England; that he came sown on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it that he agreed with Mr. Morris immediately; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week."

"What is his name?" Mr. Bennet asked. The girls held their breath.

"Bingley."

Their father asked more questions, but Elizabeth had no need to hear their answers. She knew them all. He was a single man worth at least five thousand a year with two horrible sisters, and a very surly friend that she loved with all her heart.

Jane looked at her in shock and confusion, wanting an explanation. But it was a hopeless request. Elizabeth was just as lost. What was happening?

It was just a dream.

Wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as her mother had heard the news, it had been nonstop excitement. Mrs. Bennet finally exclaimed that she must go at once back to Meryton and tell her sister Phillips.

Elizabeth was glad for the reprieve. She begged off leaving Longbourn, claiming to feel fatigued by such wonderful news. Jane, wanting the chance to speak privately with her sister, also declared she was out of sorts. Thus, the elder two were left to themselves while their mother and other sisters headed back to Meryton.

The moment the foursome had started down the path, Jane turned to her sister. "Elizabeth wasn't Bingley the name of the man in your dream last night?" she questioned.

"Yes. The events that just occurred happened exactly the same way in my dream. It is very peculiar. I know not what to make of it." Elizabeth folded her arms and slowly ambled towards the garden, slightly dazed.

Jane followed, and the two settled themselves on a small bench. Each was absorbed in her own thoughts on the possible meaning of these odd occurrences. After a few minutes of silence, the elder Miss Bennet implored her sister to reveal more details of the vision.

Elizabeth related all that she could remember, adding, "These events took place over the course of over a year in my dream. It seems like such a long time ago to remember the minute details."

"It might simply be a coincidence, Lizzie. Is it possible that you overheard someone talking in Meryton yesterday, or perhaps one of the servants? Maybe they mentioned Mr. Bingley and it was on your mind when you went to sleep. I have had similar experiences."

"No Jane, I am sure that what I dreamt had nothing to do with that. But to assure you, we will put it to the test."

"What should we do?"

"We wait. Papa will call upon Mr. Bingley shortly after his arrival, perhaps on Monday. He will wait until after the visit to tell us he has gone. If all is the same as my dream, Kitty will be unable to stop coughing whilst Papa is relating his day's events to Mamma, who will then scold the poor thing."

"Even if these events take place, it could be just coincidence," Jane said unconvincingly.

"You do not believe that," Elizabeth rested a hand on her sister's arm. "Just wait and see."

The two sisters were anxious the next few days, as little bits and pieces of information trickled in from Meryton. According to the local shop keep, the servants had arrived on Thursday with several loads of goods or furnishings from London. The butcher had told Mrs. Phillips cook that several large orders of meat had been promised to be delivered Friday. There had been several reports of sighting of Mr. Bingley's coach arriving Friday as well, but no description of the man himself could be obtained.

The weekend passed slowly, and eventually Monday dawned. It was a fair day, just the right temperature for a morning walk. Elizabeth donned her bonnet and walked to Jane's room. The elder Bennet was seated by the window, embroidering a handkerchief.

"It's such a lovely day, join me for a stroll," Elizabeth begged.

Smiling, Jane put down her work. "Lizzie, everyday is enjoyable for you to walk. I do believe that you walk more than all five of the rest of the Bennet women combined." Jane laughed as she picked up her cream-colored shawl. Looping arms, the sisters headed down stairs, aiming for the path that led past the orchard filled with bright red, juicy apples.

Jane guessed that the apples were the motive behind Lizzie's choice of trails. There was nothing her sister liked better than a fresh, juicy apple. Of course reaching said apple was sometimes something of a chore. More than once, Lizzie had managed to rip her petticoats and dresses climbing the sturdy trees to reach her prize.

Jane was yanked from her thoughts by Lizzie's excited tapping on her shoulder. "Jane, look! There goes Papa." Sure enough, Jane followed her sister's pointing finger and spied their father riding atop the horse. They watched him ride to the fork in the road, one direction leading to the rest of their estate, the other towards Meryton and more importantly, Netherfield.

"He must be calling upon Mr. Bingley." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Or, he could have business in Meryton," suggested Jane.

Elizabeth gave her sister a look. "Dressed in his Sunday best?" she added.

Jane didn't have an explanation of that. Instead, she asked, "So, what will we be wearing to the next assembly?"

"I'm not sure, it depends on how well my new hat looks when I am finished it."

Jane stared at her sister. "You are not making a new hat."

"I will be tonight," Elizabeth answered in a singsong voice, skipping away towards the house munching on her red treat.

The evening quickly arrived. After supper, Elizabeth joined her family in the sitting room with a basket of trimmings and began to work on her new accessory. She didn't have long to wait. Scarcely had an hour passed when her father entered the room.

"I hope Mr. Bingley will like it, Lizzie," He commented. Elizabeth smiled slightly, and glanced at her sister whose eyebrows had risen slightly.

Their mother's resentful voice echoed through the room. "We are not in a way to know what Mr. Bingley likes, since we are not to visit.

'Here we go,' Elizabeth thought to herself, watching the conversation unfold exactly has it had before.

As Kitty's cough grew louder, the poor child became the target of her mother's displeasure. Lizzie looked at Jane knowingly. Meanwhile, the elder sister's eyes grew wider and wider.

Finally, their father revealed his surprise and fled the room, while their mother blissfully rejoiced. The remainder of the evening was barely tolerable between their mother's conjecturing and waiting for the chance to speak privately with one another.

When at last they were alone Jane was the first to speak. "Lizzie, what could possibly be the meaning of this?"

"I am at a complete loss. However, this does give us an advantage."

"How so?" Jane questioned.

"If events continue in the same manner as my dream, we will know what is to happen before it occurs. This provides us with the opportunity to change the decisions that we made in the dream."

"But if the ending to the dream was a happy one, should we not try to adhere to events as they are?"

"Though we both had a delightful conclusion, the path leading to there was painful and wrought with wrong decisions and broken trusts."

Jane thought about her sister's logic. "So, you are saying that with this new knowledge we might both receive our happy endings without the upheaval and controversy."

"Precisely," Elizabeth said with a satisfied sigh.

"And just how do you propose we change the direction of events?" Jane wasn't sure she particularly like where this was headed.

Elizabeth gave her sister a sly grin. "By picking flowers, of course."

A/N

I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their kind words and encouragement. I have created a forum for the story. A link can be found on my main page.


	3. Chapter 3

It was precisely two days after their father had visited Mr. Bingley. Jane had tired her best to get Lizzie to tell her the meaning of her cryptic remark on picking flowers.

"Just wait and see," her younger sister kept saying with a sly smile. This only served to frustrate Jane further.

Meanwhile, not all that Mrs. Bennet with the assistance of her five daughters, could ask on the subject was sufficient to draw from her husband any satisfactory description of Mr. Bingley.

Jane was surprised at Lizzie's anxiousness. Hadn't she already seen the man in her dream?

On asking her sister, Lizzie responded with, "A dream does not always appear the same as in the daylight. What if I were to say he had red hair, but when we actually saw him it was black?" It was thus determined by the pair that this should be another trail to see if Lizzie's dream was more fact than fable.

Therefore, they all attacked poor Mr. Bennet in various ways- with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant surmises- but he eluded the skill of them all; and they were at last obliged to accept the secondhand intelligence of their neighbor Lady Lucas.

Her report was highly favorable. Sir William had been delighted with him. He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, and to crown the whole, he meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Mr. Bingley's heart were entertained.

This morning at the end of breakfast, Mrs. Bennet had commented to her husband, "If I can but see one of my daughters happily settled at Netherfield and all the others equally well married I shall have nothing to wish for."

Mr. Bennet sighed, seeing another assault of inquires about Mr. Bingley headed his way. Picking up his glass, he quietly, but swiftly made his escape to the library.

Elizabeth stood and followed. If her plan was to succeed, she must speak with Papa immediately. The door to her father's fortress was already shut. She knocked softly. "Papa," she asked sweetly. "May I have a moment?"

Unable to deny his favorite, Mr. Bennet reluctantly agreed. "I shall not answer any question pertaining to the countenance of the newest inhabitant of Netherfield," he said, inserting a marker into his book before placing it on his desk.

"Papa, you must promise me something." Lizzie said with a concerned yet determined voice.

Her father straightened. Whatever his daughter had in mind must be very important. He rarely saw Elizabeth this serious. "Yes, my child, what is bothering you?"

"If Mr. Bingley comes to call today, you must invite him to dine with us this evening or the next."

Mr. Bennet sat back. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Just a silly request that could only come from a woman. "Aye, you have your cap set on the man, and you haven't even seen him. That's not like my Lizzie."

"Not for me Papa, but Jane." Lizzie could see that this was the critical point in her speech. "I know that you detest the rituals and would rather spend the evening in peace in your library. But there are not many prospects in life for a young lady. We grow, marry, and have children. The fondest idea for a young lady is to marry well, a man that she can respect and love. I am not saying that by one dinner Jane will achieve this outcome, all I am asking is that Jane be given this one night. Please, Papa for all your daughters." Elizabeth didn't mention the entailment. She didn't have to. It was always upon all their minds.

Mr. Bennet sat back in his chair. He had met Bingley. The young man was kindly and good tempered. He also possessed a wealth that was sufficient to support a large family, something that not every young man in the surround area owned.

Elizabeth had reminded him of his duty to all his daughters. They must be taken care of after his death. Mr. Bingley was of the disposition to make certain that his unmarried sisters-in-law were supported.

"Why should I ask him to dine this night? I am sure that your mother would send an invitation before the next assembly. And if not, you would be sure to be introduced at that time." Mr. Bennet already knew his answer to Elizabeth's original request, but he took pleasure in the anticipation of his family, though sometimes to the point of exasperating them.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, carefully choosing her words. "Mr. Bingley is just come up from Town; his household is still not all arrived. He most likely still has business in Town, and will escort those remaining to Netherfield. In which case, he will be unable to accept an invitation until after the next assembly. It would be much more pleasant to become acquainted before the assembly than afterwards."

Mr. Bennet was taken back. Lizzie's reasoning was sound, but he was quite shocked by his daughter's scheming mind. Of Kitty or Lydia, he would have not been surprised. But Lizzie, never. He clearly saw her plan. She didn't care about Bingley's business in Town. She wanted Jane to meet Bingley before the assembly, before the other young ladies. She hoped Bingley would form an attachment to Jane before even being introduced to the others at the assembly.

She had more of her mother in her than he had realized. But, he grudgingly had to admit that the same though had crossed his mind. A similar plot had been forming in his mind the reason he'd been one of the first to call upon the new resident. Though now, he was not so eager to follow through with his own design. He still thought of his daughters as little girls, but he finally was beginning to see that they were now women.

This morning it had been his intention to not introduce them to Mr. Bingley, and let them wait until the assembly. But, he was going to appease Elizabeth.

"Alright my dear, I will invite Mr. Bingley to dine this night if he should call today." Elizabeth jumped from her chair and hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you, Papa, thank you."

Mr. Bennet waited until she had stopped. "However, if he does not call today or accept the invitation, I shall hear no more on any subject about Bingley from you."

"Oh he will come today, and he will be dining with us this evening." Elizabeth replied confidently.

Mr. Bennet looked questioningly at his daughter. "How can you be so certain? You have not already met the man and issued the invitation have you?"

"No, Papa. But I am sure." Elizabeth smiled and nearly ran from the room.

Mr. Bennet shook his head and sat back down in his chair, wondering what had happened to his normally carefree daughter. She was most certainly not acting herself this morning.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth flew up the stairs to her sister's room, bursting in the door. Jane gave a startled jump. "Lizzie, what's happened?"

Lizzie raced over to the wardrobe, and opened the oak doors. She rummaged through several gowns before selecting a light pink square-necked gown with tiny flowers embroidered around the neckline. "Jane I think you should wear this dress today." Lizzie by now had made her way to the table and picked up the brush. "Sit, let me do your hair."

Jane obeyed. "Lizzie?" she questioned as her sister redid the simple braid into a more elegant style.

"I want to take a walk, and you are going to join me. We're going to pick flowers."

"In my best dress? Lizzie, the gown I have on now is perfectly fine for walking."

"Not for what I have in mind," Lizzie muttered under her breath. A few minutes later, she stood back and surveyed her handwork. "You're perfect."

Jane blushed. "Lizzie, what's this all about?" she asked as her sister led her towards the stairs.

"You'll see," Lizzie said.

"But what about you? Are you not going to fix your hair or change?" questioned Jane.

"I don't need to." Elizabeth ushered Jane out the kitchen door, pausing a moment to grab the baskets hanging from the peg. Handing one to Jane she motioned towards the path.

Jane followed. They walked cheerfully through the late summer blooms, picking the brightest and most beautiful flowers. Soon, their baskets were filled with the sweet aroma.

"Come dear," Elizabeth guided Jane down the trail leading closer to the house. By now, she could hear the soft clumping of a horses hoofs on the gravel road. "I think it's just about time to finish our morning walk."

Jane looked wistfully at the garden, "But it is such a lovely day. We've barely been out an hour."

"We can come back later." Elizabeth tugged her arm towards the house. Jane gave in and the two skipped arm and arm towards the main entrance of Longbourn.

They rounded the corner quickly, Jane nearly colliding with a tall man in a blue coat.

Jane gasped. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize we had company." Her cheeks started to turn red, as she bent to pick up the basket, the flowers now scattered on the ground, partially covering the stranger's boots.

"Terribly sorry, sir," Elizabeth echoed. Jane could detect a slight hint of laughter in Lizzie's voice.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I seem to have interrupted your morning walk." The man's voice was velvety and melodic, Jane thought, with just a hint a laughter. He was bent over, helping her place the fallen flora back into the basket.

The elder Bennet looked up and smiled. "My sister and I were actually just finished picking flowers."

"And what beautiful flowers they are," he said picking up a violet and smelling it.

"Sometimes I wish it was spring all year long, and then they would never die. I would love to have them blossom all year." Jane told the man.

He offered a hand as she stood, and Jane shyly accepted.

"I suppose that you must be one of the Bennet sisters. I have come to call upon Mr. Bennet."

"Oh, yes," Jane responded flustered.

Elizabeth stepped forward and reclaimed her sister's arm. "We will tell Papa that you have arrived." The man nodded and stood by his tall, well-groomed black horse.

The sisters entered the house, with Jane quickly peeking over her shoulder just once even though it wasn't quite the proper thing to do.

"You planned this," she whispered accusingly in Elizabeth's ear.

"It went much better than I had hoped," Elizabeth was ready to burst with joy and laughter. "I meant to simply meet him as he rode in, but when you nearly ran him over I was thrilled."

Jane sent her sister the evil eye, and then laughed nervously. "He's so handsome!" she giggled. "Is he the man you saw?"

"I don't know how to explain it Jane, but yes!" Elizabeth squealed. By now, they had reached their father's door.

"Papa," Jane called. "There is a gentleman to see you."

Mr. Bennet quickly came to his door, surprised that it was his two eldest daughters, and not the housekeeper informing him.

Lizzie looked at her father. "Don't forget, Papa." She coaxed. Her father nodded, and shooed the girls upstairs. They ran to the second floor, a bunch of giggling, silly girls according to him.

He opened the main entrance, and looked out. "Ah, Mr. Bingley. Good morning to you, Sir," he said.

Listening upstairs, the girls heard the man return the greeting and caught a glimpse of his blue coat as the two men walked into the library. A good ten minutes later, the younger man was escorted to the door, and pleasantries were again exchanged.

Once the man had gone and the door closed, Mr. Bennet walked into the foyer. "You may come down now, my dear Mrs. Bennet. You to girls, for I know that you all were witness to our most recent guest."

Guiltily, the six women made their way down from their perch and surrounded the older man. Eagerly, they waited for him to speak. But Mrs. Bennet was the one to break the silence first.

"Oh that was him, was it not? He came to greet you first, no doubt. Though, it was probably Sir William and then you, making us second. But is it not grand to be singled out so!" She laughed and held Lydia's hand in her right, and Kitty's in her left. "Oh, what did he say? The country is lovely and such. It must have been, for when have you seen country so lovely. And at such a pretty time of year. What a grand thing for him to have come just at this season. I suppose he made mention of the assembly. It is a difficult thing for one so young to leave their friend and move to a new place. He must find it lonely. An assembly is just the thing to cure his ailment. He must have said so himself and…"

"Enough!" Mr. Bennet commanded. "I shall never be able to tell you what he said for we shall sit here until the assembly guessing and predicting the exact contents of a meager ten minute conversation." He raised his hands in defeat. Mrs. Bennet hushed and eager eyes prodded him to continue.

"You may ask him any of the former questions and more, though I might pray less at supper, for I have asked him to dine with us this evening and he has accepted."

"Oh, Mr. Bennet, we are so grateful. But so soon? I have not prepared the menu for when he was to sup with us. Where is Hill? I must speak with her at once. Hill? Oh, Hill?! Mr. Bennet has invited Mr. Bingley to dine tonight. Oh, how shall we have time to prepare. Hill!" Mrs. Bennet fairly flew from the room towards the kitchen area, her high voice echoing throughout the house.

The Mary wondered into the parlor and sat at the piano. A dull and depressing song rolled off the keys. Kitty and Lydia ran to their rooms giggling and arguing about which dresses they were to wear that night. Jane went to the window, watching the distant horse and rider disappearing over a far away hill.

"Thank you, Papa," Elizabeth leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He looked as his daughter not knowing if he should scold her or hug her. Jane's dress and hair had not gone unnoticed on him. Elizabeth had planned this wonderfully. Getting him to issue the invitation. Coaxing Jane to wear the dress. Bumping into Bingley had been the icing on the cake. One look at Jane and the boy appeared hooked, there was no stopping him from accepting the invitation. He had to hand it to Elizabeth she had a wonderful scheming mind.

Sighing, he gave a half smile and shook his head. "You my dear, are quite the handful."

She looked up innocently at her father. "Whatever could you mean by that?" she asked sweetly before joining Jane at the window.

He walked back into his library. Tonight certainly promised to be interesting.

A/N

Thank you to all my many reviewers! With such wonderful praise, it really inspires me to write more. Keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep the chapters rolling! Until Next week…


End file.
